


未歇

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3





	未歇

看來這場雪一時半刻是停不了的，裴柱現透過霉木窗櫺望向外頭逐發狂野的雪白。肯定又困住了不少旅人吧，她想。

狹小和室的拉門倏地被人大力拉扯，令沉思中的她嚇得立刻從地上跳起，站直身來拘謹地看向來人。「柱現，真的很抱歉，其他姐姐都在應客，這裡只剩你了。對方給了很大一筆錢，幾乎可以是可以裝修這樓的金額了，對不住了，真的很對不起。」媽媽緊緊握住自己凍得發紫的雙手，不斷說著自責的話。

「沒事的，媽媽。您已經保護我這麼多年，我也該替您和姐姐們掙些錢了。」見自己如此寬心，中年婦人才安心地放開自己說，那麼就決定由你待客囉，不要忘記禮數了。

沒事的，在兒時因戰亂被親叔叔親自帶到此地時，自己早有所覺悟了。在這樣困頓混沌的時代，誰不是無所不用其極地想要抓住生存的尾巴呢？無論是依附善於狩獵的狼，抑或倚賴精於藏躲的貓。只可惜自己的叔叔搆上的是斷尾求生的蜥，聽說把自己送到這裡換了不少錢後便被人陷於死地。都是這樣的，只是為了苟活，不是嗎？眾人堅信著只要划過惡浪，總有風平浪靜的一天，在那之前，先讓使船不斷下沉的餘者犧牲也是合理的。

思緒變得亂如蓬麻之時，媽媽口中的客人也被引領到了自己門前，裴柱現跪坐在小茶几後打量這位明顯風塵僕僕的旅者。他身著一襲極度突顯身份地位的黑色西裝，頭上的禮帽被壓低到裴柱現無法辨別來者是為雄雌。她發覺自己的心臟跳動得很是劇烈，為接下來自己不陌生卻也不甚熟悉的事焦慮不已。

「那麼，今晚就由柱現小姐招待您，不打擾您的休息時間了。」

拉門被媽媽關上後，裴柱現顯得更加不自在了，而對方似乎非常疲憊，他的帽沿依然被壓得極低，身子維持了靠在牆角的姿勢好一陣子。

即便身為完玉，寄宿在這兒的數個年頭裡仍不免被教導了些許的“基本禮儀”，裴柱現沒有因為緊繃的情緒而遺忘這些要點。她是媽媽姐姐口中的模範生，一位守身如玉的模範生。

「您要喝點茶嗎？」西裝上滿是雪花的旅人沒有應答，裴柱現便上前試探他的鼻息，順便確認對方是否已入睡。

「您真失禮，柱現小姐。」忽然地開口嚇得裴柱現向後一倒，頭磕在了竹織的地板上。

腦勺上傳來的陣痛讓裴柱現不禁紅了眼眶，曲起雙腿坐在原地不再說話。

「…柱現小姐，您哭了嗎？」直至這時，神秘的權貴人士才終於將帽子取下，沒了遮掩後映入裴柱現眼簾的是一張年輕秀氣的臉蛋。

裴柱現習慣性地嘟起嘴以示自己的委屈，眼前的陌生人竟出乎意料地拉近距離。他的氣息是溫熱且溫吞的，裴柱現心想。

舉起手的瞬間，衣袖上頭殘留的冰晶細細碎碎地落在裴柱現的薄裙上，他把手伸到裴柱現的後腦勺輕輕撫摸著，「對不起，嚇到您了吧！我就是個不正經的，您別生氣呀。」

察覺到氣氛似乎變得有些令人窒息，裴柱現趕緊轉移話題：「請問該如何稱呼您呢？」

「老是您的好生疏呀。澀琪，我叫姜澀琪。那麼姐姐呢？」

稱謂突然的轉變讓裴柱現在心裡頭吃了一驚，但臉上仍掛著溫柔婉約的笑容，「我姓裴，裴柱現。您怎麼就知道我是姐姐了呢？我才正值花信年華呢！」

「啊，我沒猜錯嘛！我小了姐姐三歲呢！」

沒想到眼前這位出大手筆借宿費用的青年，居然不比自己年長，裴柱現不禁開始回想自己年方二十時的生活。想來想去，場景依舊是在這棟樓裡打轉，從回憶中探望進去的話，此地倒像是迷宮一樣的存在了，而自己好像永遠也走不到出口。世上果然存在著不少平行的命運呢。

「柱現，柱現，真好聽，名字像姐姐一樣溫柔呢。對了，我就稱呼您姐姐了吧？」不大的眼睛對著自己眨呀眨，短短的睫毛有若羽毛輕擾著自己的心窩。

「都行，當然是依客人您的喜愛為主。」

「姐姐，不是說我叫澀琪了嘛？怎麼還開口閉口都是您的。或許…」

裴柱現看著對方的耳尖上一點一點的紅暈正如藤蔓一樣攀上他那雙白皙的耳朵，只見姜澀琪吞了吞口水後有些沙啞的開口：「或許，姐姐你該不會誤會了我是要來……的吧？…你懂的，那個東西我就不明說了。但我不是！真不是！是其他客棧因為這場大雪都客滿了，我不得已才……我沒有要做什麼逾矩的事！真的！」

小孩子果然還是小孩子，裴柱現在心裡笑道。

「依你這副傻樣，我一看就知道只是個單純來休息的，小孩子的模樣還想做什麼呢？真是…」

「不說這個了，你要不要喝點什麼？茶？冷的話也可以點幾瓶酒的。」

「酒吧，那麼就麻煩姐姐了。」

裴柱現轉身從櫃子裡取出數瓶清酒，回過身來時姜澀琪已把死氣沉沉的黑色西裝外套脫了，身上穿著的是單薄的白襯衫和絲質背心，她趕緊從衣櫃裡搬出厚重的毛毯披上姜澀琪的肩膀，「不要著涼了，這天氣生病很麻煩的。」

幾杯清酒下肚後，兩人之間的氛圍都變得融洽許多，先前的尷尬也隨著飲下的酒精漸漸麻痺。

喝得滿臉通紅的姜澀琪趴在矮小的茶几上，瞇著雙眼盯著裴柱現，「姐姐，給我講故事好不好？」

「我不會。」意識還算清醒的裴柱現果斷拒絕。

「你隨便說幾句也好嘛，不然姐姐你說說你的生活吧！」

「姜澀琪，要是真給你講我的故事的話，我們今晚都別睡了。」

「姐姐，我好奇的要死了嘛！跟我說吧姐姐！」雖然喝了不少，但姜澀琪聽起來也不像在胡言亂語，裴柱現看向她不斷戳著自己手臂的食指，恍惚間覺得姜澀琪借宿的不是這棟囚禁自己的舊閣，而是輕柔地下榻在自己的心床。

媽媽說，來光顧的人都是尋歡的，她說，沒有人會給出真情。

“是嗎？我就要脫軌了嗎？” 裴柱現再度陷入自己的思緒。

「姐姐，我爸爸幾天前戰死了。」

姜澀琪突如其來地宣布一件噩耗令裴柱現亂了手腳，原先還糾結在是否要把自己荒唐的人生經歷說與這位看似不經世事的孩子，意外地對方也有滿腹的憂愁。

「他是軍中的上校。姐姐知道吧？我們國家的軍隊被打得落花流水，很多人都因此殉職了。但我不是陷在哀傷裡，而是另一種難以言喻的情緒，就好像是“終於自由了呀”，這樣的感覺，然而一產生這個念頭又讓我愧疚不已，覺得自己是個無情無義的人。大家都說雖然我們家因為爸爸的關係留不住和諧，但好歹他也是我的親人。可是…可是，我為什麼總覺得全世界的花兒都綻放了呢？姐姐，我是個壞人對吧？」

斗大的淚珠一顆顆撞上裴柱現的心口，姜澀琪胡亂抹著鼻水無聲地啜泣著。

裴柱現用雙手輕輕捧起他的頭安放在自己的大腿上，來回撫順著他及肩的秀髮，「澀琪啊，我們都是被束縛的靈魂呀。沒事的，你怎麼會是壞人呢？讓你的心受傷的才是壞人呀。」裴柱現瞥見他挽起的衣袖下或重或輕的疤痕，不禁呼吸一滯，這裡的姐姐們平時都在聆聽不同的傷痛嗎？

「沒事的，在這裡再也沒有人能傷害你了。沒事的，安心的休息吧，我親愛的澀琪。」

聽見對方的呼吸逐漸均勻平穩，裴柱現正打算拿起桌上的酒瓶灌醉今夜過度猖狂的惆悵，姜澀琪突然翻了個身面朝上對上裴柱現的雙眼，「姐姐，你還沒給我說故事呢。」

再三思忖後，裴柱現有些艱難地開了口：「姐姐我是被叔叔賣到這裡的，但是媽媽和姐姐們都很照顧我，在你光顧以前，我都只是負責收送茶水罷了。」

姜澀琪聽完後誇張地倒抽了一口氣：「哇，這麼說，我是姐姐的第一個客人囉？」

「是可以這麼說啦…」

「既然我付了旅費，姐姐你也說了按我喜歡的來，那麼無論我做什麼也不算是逾矩的事，對吧？」

方才光是明白自己誤解些什麼便面紅耳赤的孩子，此時卻說著像是調戲的話語，裴柱現不禁又惱又羞。

「是又怎樣？你…也不敢吧你！」

姜澀琪微微傾身，以手掌包覆裴柱現的五指，將她的手領到自己面前，最後低頭在手背上留下一個輕柔的吻。

姜澀琪覺得自己的唇好像觸碰到了雲朵一樣。

「姐姐，這場雪恐怕幾天內都不會停了。」

薄薄的窗紙抵擋了本就甚是微弱的陽光，和室內即便已時近晌午卻仍有些幽暗黑漆。姜澀琪翻了個身習慣性地伸直手伸展筋骨，掌上竟傳來五官輪廓的觸感。

姜澀琪嚇得睡意全無，睜開眼想釐清究竟怎麼一回事，看見眼前一張精緻的臉，才赫然想起自己昨晚投宿了一間非同尋常的“旅舍”。

這樣漂亮的女孩子，為什麼就得承受這樣的待遇呢？雖然尚未被世俗徹底糟蹋，但從年幼時期被送到這舊閣起，肯定收到了不少異樣的眼光吧。可是他們不知道，那些低俗的人不明白，姐姐有多麼端莊婉約，姐姐是如此地優雅，然而他們只產生了令人作噁的齷齪念頭。

你這麼好，你值得更好的，姜澀琪使著乾燥的嗓子輕聲說道。

「是嗎？」裴柱現在姜澀琪目不轉睛地盯著她時早已醒了過來，在聽到姜澀琪的耳語時便下意識地回應她，仍然緊閉的雙眼凸顯了顫動不已的睫毛。

「你該不會是在說你自己吧？」

「才…才不是！」

「開個玩笑而已，這麼認真做什麼？」裴柱現這才睜開眼睛側過身子面對姜澀琪。她把雙手以祈禱的姿勢靠在胸口，身子顯得更加柔媚，姜澀琪就這樣一語不發地盯著她看了好一會兒，之後便像是下了什麼決心一般地深吸了一口氣。

突然地捉住裴柱現的雙手，一雙真摯的眼睛望進她的靈魂深處。

「姐姐，我們逃吧？嗯？」

姜澀琪昨夜輾轉難眠，腦中閃過千萬個未來的藍圖，然而無論順流著哪一條河流前行，她發現自己根本無法拋下裴柱，放任她待在水流邊的蠻荒之地而自己袖手旁觀。

她知道父親生前手握權勢，這些場所以及如裴柱現口中的姐姐們一樣的女子，於他肯定也不陌生。倘若父親今時仍在世，且昨日來到這棟舊閣的並非自己而是他呢？他又會怎麼對待現在躺在自己身旁的女人？

想到這裡，姜澀琪起了一身雞皮疙瘩，不知是因為惡寒還是方才莫名浮現的那些令人反胃的念頭。她暗暗埋怨自己：果然昨晚就不該喝酒的。

「姜澀琪，你是不是太天真了？」裴柱現把她的手甩開。

「你以為每個人都跟你一樣有這個本錢靠家人活下去嗎？我什麼都沒有，甚至沒受過多少教育，出了這裡，兜了一圈，我還是只能回到這個世界來！」

姜澀琪沒有再說話，眼淚開始撲撲簌簌地落在竹織地板，地上出現了一點一點的深色圓點。裴柱現想起了曾有位書法老師來作客，拿出滿桌的文房四寶給這兒的大夥人一展身手，這些水痕有如他當時毫不猶豫地揮灑在宣紙上以至於些許墨水噴濺到了茶几，也是一點一點的，看得自己心生煩躁，想抹去不屬於被沾染物的顏色。

「你哭什麼？你有什麼好哭的？」裴柱現看似隨意粗魯地往姜澀琪背上拍，另一手卻又輕輕的抹去她下頜的淚水，姜澀琪看上去很是委屈並且咬了咬下唇。

「我就是捨不得你這樣呀…」

「我又沒怎樣。」裴柱現挑起了右眉，眼角微不可察地稍稍上揚。

「我不要我走之後，就會有別人…這裡以後便要躺著別人…」

「那又與你何干？」裴柱現已經掩不住不斷擴大的笑意，索性背過身來留給姜澀琪一個清冷的背影。

「姐姐，不是每個人都像我一樣老老實實睡得天昏地暗的…」

「你又怎麼老實了？昨天是誰皺著一張臉給我說心事呢？」

「我說的不是那種不老實。」

「誰知道你指的是哪種。就不能明說嗎？」一臉義正詞嚴的模樣讓裴柱現不禁生了玩心，不著痕跡地引導這害臊的孩子一步步邁向出格。

出乎意料地，姜澀琪只反掌覆上裴柱現小巧的臉蛋，對女孩子來說略大的手掌正好蓋住裴柱現的整張臉部。儘管室內也流通著凍人的寒氣，姜澀琪的手卻十分暖和。

「姐姐是仙女，不能落入凡塵的。」姜澀琪望著天花板用氣音說道。

「姜澀琪，你倒是對我的事挺上心。」

「姐姐，你覺得平行時空存在嗎？」

裴柱現被一早起床開始就不斷雞同鴨講的姜澀琪弄得暈頭轉向，想趕緊打發走她今日不明異常的腦迴路，因此便不斷催促她起身洗漱。

「裴柱現。」被突然地稱呼全名著實令她心頭一震，裴柱現放下已抵在拉把上的手，回過頭看向姜澀琪。

「柱現，我們一起逃出命運的枷鎖好不好？我不想繼承父親的名勢權貴，你不也不甘願放任自己的青春葬身於此嗎？」

姜澀琪把手伸向裴柱現，「和我一同上船吧？無論將來遭遇什麼樣的急流，我們都還有彼此不是嗎？」

「上船？這是什麼有趣的比喻？」

裴柱現揚起左邊唇角，「你確定你不是想跟我上床？」

小孩子果然還是小孩子，裴柱現再次在心中暗笑。當姜澀琪的眼神從滿懷堅定變成游移不定時，她在心裡笑開了花。姜澀琪的撫觸和他的氣息一樣溫吞柔和，裴柱現心想。

與她有些躁進、捉摸不定的性格不同，在愛慾的道路上她走得步步為營，每個親吻與愛撫都事先徵得裴柱現的同意才敢有所行動。在潮水即將湮沒頭頂之際，裴柱現把額頭緊靠在姜澀琪的臂膀，雙手死死揪緊了對方腰際的衣料，直到意識回歸才輕喘著氣縮在姜澀琪的懷中。

「姐姐，我…我原本沒有要…我不是！我…」

「沒事的，沒事的。」與自己相擁著的人在捧著自己抵達終點時居然還說著辯解的話，裴柱現真不知該哭還是該笑。她把臉埋在姜澀琪的頸窩，以至於表示無謂的話在對方聽來變得很是沉悶。

「比起被奇奇怪怪的人奪走貞潔，遇見你之後我便想著若是你的話也沒有什麼的。」

「姐姐。」

「嗯？」

「你不會後悔嗎？」

裴柱現瞬間抬起頭，頭頂竟用力嗑在了姜澀琪的下顎，後者吃痛的摀著下巴眼神空洞地瞪向天花板，深呼吸了幾次後才放下手，魂飛魄散般的瞳孔睥睨著罪魁禍首。

「幹什麼這麼看我？我可是姐姐。」

「你故意的！」

「澀琪，請帶上你的度量接受人生的意外。」

看著裴柱現喀喀笑著，姜澀琪頓時覺得自己身在富貴人家，從小觀察形形色色的賓客，造就出了光是面相便多少能猜測出此人待人接物的方式的眼光是一桶煙火，並且綻放出最大最美的花火照亮困住她的陰暗胡同。

「姐姐，你真的不後悔嗎？把自己給了我。」

裴柱現親暱的將鼻尖蹭向姜澀琪的臉頰，「先前是誰要我跟她走的？」

「但…我擔心你誤會我是在垂涎著什麼呀…」

「沒事的，我覺得挺好的。」

「裴柱現，你怎麼老是東一句沒事西一句沒事的？」姜澀琪從被窩中鑽出來替裴柱現收拾雜亂一地的衣物，低頭掇拾的同時間拋出了疑問。裴柱現露出淡淡的微笑，對比她在此之前僅綻放過的櫻花一樣粉嫩的燦笑，姜澀琪此時覺得這更像是似笑非笑。

「我被送來的那天到此時此刻都還記憶猶新。當時的晚風非常舒爽，我以為叔叔牽著我是打算去散散心，因為當時家中的經濟相當困頓，爸爸和叔叔時常哀聲嘆氣的。直到我看見一群男人在這樣的小茶几邊圍成一圈，用我這輩子都無法忘記的褻瀆眼光打量我，問媽媽我是不是新來的小雛鳥，我才終於明白發生了什麼事。那時媽媽二話不說，逕自拉著我到後院，我還記得她當時淚流滿面。她說，沒事的，媽媽會保護你，只要我在絕對會沒事的。」

「這句話的力量對我來說是無法形容的強大，好像一句沒事的，不論是什麼難關都能熬過一樣。」

「姐姐，現在有我在你身邊，你也一定會沒事的。所以，裴柱現，你願意和我走嗎？我們一起去追尋自己刻畫的渴望的未來吧。」

「我真的很好奇，這裡有這麼多命運與我相似的女孩子，你為什麼選擇了我？」

「事實上，我一入廳堂就瞥見你的照片了。當時我心中立即響起了個聲音說著，就是她了，要和我一起奔赴天涯海角的人。」

裴柱現起身將連衣裙上的皺褶一一撫平，並拉緊了腰間的蕾絲蝴蝶結，有如仙子一樣踮著腳尖步向姜澀琪。她替姜澀琪把有些歪斜的領結解開並重新打理了一翻，狀似不經意地問著：「你怎麼有辦法把我帶出這裡？」

「我還擔心你不肯跟我走呢。其實你昨晚就是我的女孩兒啦，柱現小姐。我可是支付了好大一筆費用呢！」

裴柱現這才恍然想起昨天媽媽滿臉歉疚的模樣。所以自己這是被媽媽給賣了嗎？然而儘管話是如此，媽媽將自己交付出去的人也是姜澀琪，這時又再度應驗了“只要媽媽在絕對會沒事”，那句好似真有神奇魔力的咒語。

姜澀琪讓裴柱現替她套上西裝外套，現在裴柱現覺得它已不如初見時認為的那麼死氣沉沉了，取而代之的是烏黑帶來的神秘感，就好像他們即將面對的未知未來、準備闖入的嶄新世界。

姜澀琪望向窗外，昨夜猖狂的暴雪因為積雲散開於是順勢氣宇軒昂地大放光采的陽光漸漸開始融化，這令姜澀琪想起了自己昨晚預言錯誤的胡言亂語。

姜澀琪低頭輕笑了一下，她在心中默想著：沒事的，也沒這麼糟糕呀，這場大雪。

姜澀琪最後將帽子同昨晚一樣地壓低直到幾乎遮住視線，然後她湊上前去親吻裴柱現。

唇瓣分離時，她的額頭依然抵著裴柱現的，不願分開。

「姐姐，你要去哪裡呢？」

「我嗎？」

「去你去的地方。」


End file.
